The Snow Angels Fire
by XxPriestess.ReneexX
Summary: "It's ironic how fast your life can change. One second it's perfect right down to the last detail the next your the last of your clan." Meet Hikari Aino, she's your average 14 year old ninja-in-training that is until she gets put into Team 7 and starts to fall for Sasuke Uchiha! Will things turn out okay for Hikari? Or will something sinister keep her from happiness? A Request.
1. Chapter 1: Hikari Aino

**Me: Bonjour my lovely fans! How have you guys been? So recently I have been requested to write a Sasuke x OC story for Hikari'sLight. So I decided that I think it'll be really fun! But since it's only fair I will update Hidden In The Eyes first but this story will be updated right after! ...Hopefully. Anyways I really hope that you Hikari'sLight enjoy your story and I hope that anyone else who decides to read it also enjoys it! **

**Oh I'm only going to do the prologue first then the first chapter shall come out once I update Hidden In The Eyes Chapter 19 =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and I never ever will. Got it? Good.**

* * *

Prologue

Fire. I used to think it was a comforting, warm, pleasant thing. Living in the snow village it wasn't unnatural for me to love something so warm since I was always being subjected to the cold winds and harsh storms that occasionally came through. But when I was 8 years old everything changed. Fire wasn't comforting, it became something deadly.

_|Flashback|_

"_Goodnight princess" My father said kissing my forehead with my usual goodnight kiss. "Goodnight daddy" I whispered back reaching up to give him a hug. "Sleep well my darling" My mother whispered to me also giving me a hug and kiss. I smiled "Night Momma, can you please tell me one more story?" I pleaded with her giving her my puppy dog face._

_She smiled and laughed "I already told you so many tonight, if I tell you anymore we won't have any for the future" she said wisely. I pouted a bit but nodded my head anyways "Okay momma, but you have to promise" I said holding out my pinky. My father laughed amusement evident in his dark brown eyes. Momma smiled and linked her pinky with mine "I promise, now time for bed darling we'll see you in the morning". I nodded my head and yawned sleepily. Even before my head hit the pillow I was already asleep._

End of Flashback|

I remember waking up to my mother's soft and welcoming voice. Father had already left to a clan meeting, with him being the leader it was expected. But he always managed to find a way to spend some time with me. I can remember that day perfectly. Right from dawn till dusk. Every tragic moment cutting deeper holes each time I think about them. Even today it hurt to think about it, but I never showed it. I didn't want to be thought of as weak. Ever since that day I vowed I would never be so weak that I couldn't protect the one's I loved.

_|Flashback|_

_Once I woke up my mother dressed me into my blue kimono and she weaved my favourite blue ribbons that my father got me into my short black hair. She smiled and ruffled my bangs making me whine and pout since they got into my eyes. "Momma!" I whined. She chuckled "Sorry darling but you look absolutely beautiful today" she replied. My eight year old self blushed and I gave her a hug burying my head into her leg. "Thank you momma! I love you!" I said against her leg. She patted my back and lifted me up so she was carrying me._ _"I love you too honey, forever and always." She then proceeded to carry me to the kitchen so we could begin our day._

_- Fast Forward -_

_Today was the weekend so I had spent the whole day with my mother. We tended to our greenhouse, went shopping and we even visited father for a bit. We brought him his favourite lunch, mom's home made sushi and rice. Then we went home and spent the rest of our day at home enjoying one an others company._

_Soon enough dusk hit and my father finally came home. He looked so tired but once he saw me he smiled a happy grin and held his arms out. I instantly ran from the couch and jumped into his arms giving him the biggest hug I could. "Welcome home daddy!" I shouted giving a small giggle at the end. My father chuckled "Glad to be home princess" was what he replied. _

_He put me down and went over to my mother to give her a hug and a kiss as well. But he kissed her on the lips, which was nasty to my eight year old mind. "Ewww momma now you have boy germs!" I exclaimed looking horrified. The girls at the academy were always telling me about boys and their deadly germs. _

_My father and mother shared a look before bursting out laughing. I remember momma telling me about the cootie shot. "Oh honey but mommy already got her cootie shot. Want me to show you?" she asked bending down to my height. _

_I remembered my eyes widening in fascination and nodding my head vigorously. My mother smiled "Alright hold out your arm darling" I did as was told. My mother held my wrist lightly and moved her pointer finger to the top of my arm. "Now watch and listen carefully." _

"_Circle, circle dot, dot, now you got the cootie shot!" she said seriously, as she said the words she drew on my arm the shapes she was saying. I grinned "That's so cool! Can I do it momma!?" I asked excitedly. She smiled and held out her arm. I grasped it in my tiny hand and copied her exact movements._

"_Circle... circle... dot... dot? … oh yeah! Now you got the cootie shot!" I said struggling to remember the words she spoke. My mother hugged me "Thanks so much honey! Now why don't you and daddy go get cleaned up for dinner?" she asked as she stood back up and walked to the kitchen. _

_I nodded and took my father's hand and towed him towards my room._

_- Fast Forward -_

_Once we ate dinner, I watched a movie with my family before it was time for me to go to bed. We did the usual routine, me getting tucked in before I got to hear another story._

"_...Once I gave him the scroll I was all ready to leave but one look in your father's eyes and I knew he was definitely the one for me. But of course your father here took a while to figure that out..." she said giving him a playful smack and I giggled. My father smiled "Hey at least I said I love you first!" he had said giving her a grin that she couldn't resist. _

_My mother smiled and kissed him. "That you did honey, that you did"_

After that the night was hazy but I do remember the gist of it.

After my mother and father closed the door the screaming started.

The fire was visible from my room window. My mother burst in the room covered in blood she ran to me and scooped me up before smashing through the window and heading to our greenhouse.

Inside she frantically searched for something along the plants. All the while I was screaming at her to tell me what happened and where daddy was.

I was scared. And weak... so very weak.

Once she pushed a button and the floor opened up and a secret hatch was revealed. We ran inside with the door shutting behind us.

I thought we were safe hidden in the ground.

One ninja managed to find a way in.

I was well hidden in one of the closet that looked like a wall. But funny thing was I could see everything and no one could see me.

I watched my mother fight hard and I was overjoyed when I saw my father come.

But it wasn't enough.

I remember thinking that it was going to be okay my parents were amazing ninja and they could do anything! But I was mistaken.

I would've been right if it hadn't been for the extra five ninja that came to our hiding spot to help their colleague.

That night I had to watch both my parents get slaughtered. Right before my innocent 8 year old eyes.

It's ironic how fast your life can change. One second it's perfect right down to the last detail the next your the last of your clan.

The screaming was from my village massacre. I swore from that day on I would become stronger and I would never let the one's I cared about be destroyed like that.

Never. Again.

My name is Hikari Aino, the last remaining survivor of the Aino clan and this is my story.

* * *

**So what do you think? Did you like it? I hope so. So as I said earlier I will update this story after Hidden In The Eyes, it's only fair since I started HITE first. Also I will take requests but I will only do one story with chapters request at a time but one shots or two shots are welcome at anytime. PM me anytime :)**

**Review? PM me? Or anything else you wanna do like favourite? **

**Until next time!**

**Sayonara!- Renee**


	2. Chapter 2: The Hokage

**Me: Here is chapter 2! And I think I wan't to make them a little older… Romance at 12 just seems a little to young for my taste. So they are 14 in this story. You okay with that? I hope so…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Got it? Good.**

* * *

**|Hikari Aino|**

"_WELL MAYBE IF YOU GOT A REAL JOB WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS!"_

"_ALL YOU EVER DO IS STAY HOME!"_

"_I TAKE CARE OF THE KIDS AND THE HOUSE OF COURSE I NEED TO STAY HOME YOU BAKA!" _

I woke to the sounds of my annoying neighbors. I groaned as the cool crisp air hit my body as I threw the covers off me and smacked the snooze button. I closed my tired eyes for a moment before sighing and looking at the clock. I groaned it was already 8:30; I was half an hour late for my meeting with the Hokage. Ever since I can remember the Hokage has been the one who trained me as a ninja. I have always been a shy girl and the thought of being in a class with a bunch of other people and most likely having to do ninja things in front of them made me queasy. So the Hokage took it upon himself to train me, he was also very good friends with my mother before she died and he thought it was the least he could do for her and for my father as well.

Don't get me wrong I did socialize… occasionally. Only sometimes when I went out of the house and on those rare times I did meet people my age and I have made a few friends over the past couple of years.

I ran my fingers through my shoulder length black hair and pushed my side swept bangs out of my face. I stood up and quickly made my bed before zipping over to my closet to choose my ninja outfit. It consisted of a blue kimono type thing that went up just above my knees and had tank top sleeves. I grabbed my signature blue ribbons and placed them carefully on each side of my head making sure they were tied tightly in my ebony hair. Once I was ready I pocketed my house key, slipped on my ninja shoes and jumped out the window towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

Once I reached the tower I slipped through the window so I could avoid all the people that walked/ kept guard around the tower. Once I entered the room the first thing I noticed was the Hokage... asleep on his chair. I giggled at the sight wishing I had a camera with me. His mouth was slightly open with a bit of drool coming out and his head was resting on his arms. He looked nothing like the serious old man he usually looked like.

I walked over to the desk and poked him "Sarutobi-Sensei... wake up! Wake up or else I'm going to leave!" I whispered to him and poking his head some more. After a couple of minutes I sighed and gave up moving towards the window again but a hand shot out and grabbed my wrist, spinning me back around. There was Sarutobi-sensei grinning at me.

"Ah Hikari! Glad you could come! ...Even if you are almost an hour late..." he said giving me a playful glare. I sighed "Hey! You're the one who wouldn't wake up! I was only half an hour late! But it took thirty minutes for you to finally wake up!" I said haughtily. He laughed at my expression. "Alright dear, I apologize, now down to business" he said going over to sit back in his 'Hokage Chair' as I liked to call it. He gestured for me to sit in the chair in front of the desk, which I did.

"Now as you know graduation in the academy is coming up-"

"Isn't it tomorrow?" I said cutting him off.

"Yes it is tomorrow, but as I was saying-"

"But why would that concern me? I'm not part of the academy..." I questioned cutting him off again.

"Well Hikari you see, as much as you hate it you need to learn to work with a team. So I have decided you are going to attend graduation with Iruka and when you pass you will join one of the teams." he told me with a stern look.

I gaped at him. No way. No freakin way. I did NOT work well in groups; I only had a couple of friends and 3 best friends. My best friends were Hinata Hyuuga,TenTen **[A/N- Anyone know if she has a last name? :S]**and Ino Yamanaka. I was also somewhat friends with Naruto Uzumaki and the infamous Sasuke Uchiha.

"But sensei…" I tried to argue giving him my best puppy dog look. He sighed at my antics "No buts my decision is final. I will be sending Iruka to pick you up by the way, I don't want you to skip this moment. So make sure you're ready." He said with finality. I groaned knowing I wouldn't get out of this.

I sighed "Yes sensei" I murmured quietly. Sarutobi ruffled my hair in an affectionate way "Don't worry Hikari you'll be fine. This could be good for you just wait and see" he told me wisely. I just huffed and walked out the door, hearing his laughter as I walked down the hall.

"Stupid old man" I muttered quietly as I started to make my walk home.

* * *

As I was walking I decided I needed more groceries so I took a quick detour towards the store so I could pick up a few things. The weather was nice and warm and the sun was shining brightly in the blue sky, it was a perfect to be out and about but the village was busy and bustling with people and I tried very hard not to bump into people but it wasn't really working. Every few seconds I would hit some one and I would blush faintly and mumble a quiet "Sorry".

"Hikari-chan!? Is that you?" a loud obnoxious voice called out. I turned my head and saw Naruto running down the street with a giant grin plastered in his face. I made a small wave in his direction and smiled. Eventually he reached me and wrapped an arm around my neck giving me some weird hug like thing. "Hi Naruto-kun" I murmured softly to him.

Naruto just smiled at my shyness "What are you doing here? You don't usually come outside of your apartment!" he yelled in my ear. I winced "Um… Naruto-kun you don't need to yell I'm right beside you" I said to him. He grinned sheepishly "Right… sorry Hikari-chan" "That's okay and I'm here getting some groceries would you like to join me?" I asked politely. Naruto nodded his head vigorously "YEAH!"

I just laughed at his enthusiasm and started to lead him towards the store.

* * *

"I'm going to be a ninja as of tomorrow!" Naruto exclaimed proudly as I examined some fruit. I nodded my head in agreement "I'm sure you can do it this time Naruto-kun" I told him in encouragement. He gave me one of his famous grins and nodded "Thanks Hikari-chan! Are you coming to the exam?" he asked.

I nodded my head "Yes Sarutobi-sensei is making me go to the exam and then I get to be put into a team with other's who have graduated." I informed him. Naruto jumped in excitement "AWESOME! MAYBE WE'LL BE ON THE SAME TEAM!" the excited blonde shouted out. Everyone in the store stopped and stared at us and I blushed a deep red and pulled Naruto to another part of the store.

"Naruto-kun quiet! People are staring" I told him with an embarrassed voice. He gave me a sheepish expression "Sorry" he muttered. I laughed and started to walk to check out with him tailing behind me.

"So who do you wan't to be in a team with?" I asked him curiously as we waited in line. Naruto shrugged "Anyone but that stupid Sasuke-teme" he said angrily. I laughed of course he would say that "I wanna be with you and Sakura-chan! We would make an awesome team!" he exclaimed while pumping his fist in the air. I frowned a bit… Sakura and I didn't get along very well…

"Ma'am that will be $18.52 please" the lady said interrupting our conversation. I took out my wallet and handed the money to her. Naruto insisted in holding my bags and walking me home and I just blushed and agreed.

"Ah young love" the lady said making both Naruto and I blush a deep crimson red.

* * *

As we were walking I noticed a certain dark haired boy who was also walking down the street. "Hey Naruto-kin isn't that Sasuke-kun over there?" I questioned as I pointed to the boy. Naruto stopped talking and glanced in the direction I was pointing. "Yeah I think it is. Sasuke-teme!" he called out. The figure turned around with a glare on his face and I saw that it indeed was Sasuke. We started to walk towards him and he walked to us with a bored expression.

Sasuke and I occasionally talked and I felt comfortable around him. I guess it was because we were able to relate to each other. I would say we were close almost at a best friend level.

"What are you doing here teme?" Naruto asked once we reached each other. Sasuke cringed at the name and glared "None of you business dobe" he replied back. Naruto glared "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he yelled out. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and turned to me "What are you doing out with this dobe?" Sasuke asked. I giggled at the look on Naruto's face "I was shopping and Naruto-kun tagged along and decided he wanted to walk me home" I informed him.

"Tch, I'm coming I can't leave you alone with this dobe. Who knows what'll happen." He stated before starting to walk towards my apartment. Naruto and I just looked at each other in surprise. Sasuke turned around and called back to us "Hurry up!" I just shrugged and started to follow while Naruto did the same but started to curse Sasuke under his breath.

* * *

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" I asked them once we reached my house. I reached in my pocket and grabbed my key and proceeded to open the door. "Yeah sure!" Naruto exclaimed, he walked into the apartment and went into my kitchen to place down the groceries. I looked at Sasuke and he gave me a shrug before walking in as well. I wonder how this'll turn out…

* * *

**Hey guys sorry for the loooong wait! I couldn't find where I saved this chapter! But now I have it and I shall post it. I hope you enjoy it! Oh and sorry for the shortness of it...  
**

**Shoutouts:**

**Len**

**Thanks for the review!**

**And thank you to the people who favourite and followed! **

**And of course a big thanks to for asking me to write this story, I have big plans for it!**

**Xoxo- Renee**


	3. Chapter 3: Bad Luck Well Kind of

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Got it? Good.**

**|Hikari Aino|**

* * *

I released a tired groan and flopped down on my bed and let the cool breeze that came from my open window calm me down. The dinner with Naruto and Sasuke had been long and… interesting to say the least. I was so beat from keeping those two knuckleheads from killing each other. I don't know how in the hell I let them in my house at the same time that was a poor decision on my part. I pray to kami that they aren't on the same team. That would be a recipe for disaster.

So I had decided to make some udon, nothing too special since I didn't know I was going to have company tonight. I gathered all the ingredients and started to make dinner and I left Sasuke and Naruto to explore my living room or watch TV or something. That resulted into a big disaster…

"_SASUKE I DON'T WANT TO WATCH THAT!" Naruto's voice yelled from the living room. His voice made me jump and I burnt myself on the stove. I groaned what in the world could have caused him to react like that. I stormed into the living room and put my burnt finger in my mouth._

"_What are you guys screaming about?" I asked softly suddenly getting nervous as they both stared at me. Sasuke stood up "What happened to your finger?" he murmured softly taking it out of my mouth. I felt my cheeks start to burn and I knew I was blushing a deep beet red._

"_Come on let me patch it up" he said and started to lead me towards the bathroom. All I could do was follow him in silence and try to fight the blush that was on my face. I heard Naruto stomping his way after us "Wait for me! Hikari-chan are you okay!?" Sasuke suddenly stopped and I ran into his chest and immediately I felt the heat rush up onto my face._

"_Stay there Naruto. I'm taking care of her" Sasuke stated while giving Naruto a cold glare. Naruto turned an angry red and opened his mouth to yell back angrily "Um… Naruto-kun it's okay just go back and relax" I said quietly and giving him a small smile. Naruto closed his mouth and opened it again but nothing came out. He glared at Sasuke before storming back into the living room._

"_Dobe…"_

And that is what my night mostly consisted of. Naruto starting something with Sasuke and he obviously retaliated back which left me stuck in the middle trying to get them to stop. Knowing Sasuke and Naruto this obviously never worked out well…

But putting all that aside there was only one thing that I could think about as I laid in the silence.

Sasuke.

Our moment in the bathroom had been plaguing my mind ever since they had left, which was well over an hour just so you know.

"_How did you burn yourself?" he asked as he turned on the tap for the cold water. I blushed and looked away from his gaze "Um… when Naruto… um yelled… I uh got startled and um… I burnt my finger on the uh stove" I stuttered. Sasuke grumbled "Stupid dobe". _

_Gently he took my hand and put my finger under the running water. Instantly my finger felt 100 times better and I sighed in relief. I looked away from my finger and up at Sasuke who was staring at me intently I blushed harder and looked away. How embarrassing! "Do you have anything for this?" he asked after a couple of minutes. Instead of answering I just pointed to the cupboard above the sink. _

_I heard him shuffle as he got up and rummaged around in the cupboard. After a minute I'm guessing he found what he wanted because he closed the door and sat on the bathtub across from me. I could feel that my face was still a burning red so I kept my gaze down and away from the Uchiha. _

"_Give me your finger" he murmured, immediately I obliged and took my finger away from the cooling water. I breathed deeply before chancing a look, I saw him take the tube and rub some of the substance on my burn before grabbing a band aid and putting it over my finger. Just as I was going to say thank you he did the most unexpected thing._

He kissed my finger.

So of course I gave him a shocked look before blushing a deep red and I swear I saw a faint pick on Sasuke's cheeks as well.

"_It's what my mother used to do when I had an injury"_

Is what he had murmured after I mumbled an incoherent "Thank You." But Sasuke being Sasuke just "Hnn'd" and left the bathroom. I then turned off the water of the sink and sat on the toilet for a moment before getting up and serving my guests.

The whole night my mind has been on Sasuke, I didn't know what to make of the boy's actions. We barely knew each other and he… he was so kind. Nothing like the way he acts outside in the real world.

I had to admit I really like it.

The cold Uchiha had a certain… mystery to him but the Uchiha I saw in the bathroom made my heart race and butterflies form in my stomach. I didn't know what to make of any of this, sure I was friends with a couple of people but I've never had a relationship!

Ugh maybe I'm thinking too much into this, he was just being kind because I offered him dinner. Yeah… that's it…

But part of me really wished there was another reason.

I groaned in confusion and shut my eyes tightly before reopening them a couple seconds later. I would think about this later it was time for bed. Exam day was tomorrow and then the next day was squads I was going to be beat after all that. I need to get all rested up!

I would worry about the Sasuke problem later.

I mean it's not like we would be on the same team!

…Right?

* * *

**|The Next Day|**

I woke up to the annoying and loud shouts of my neighbors… again. I really think they need to see a counselor or something. They're always yelling at each other… or maybe I should just move… hm…

Anyways, I rubbed my tired eyes and yawned a giant yawn before deciding to get ready. I looked at the clock and saw it was 7:00 am; I had an hour until I had to be at the academy. So slowly I walked… well dragged myself to the bathroom and took a 10 minute shower.

I lathered my hair with my green apple shampoo and washed my body with my strawberry scented shampoo. My two favourite fruit smells, they were heaven if I do say so myself. I relished in the feeling of the hot water running through my tangled hair and cascading down my back. It was such a nice feeling, showering; I liked feeling clean when I started the day. Especially with being a ninja showering is important, I don't want to be all smelly after training! That's why I made sure my body wash smelt good and lasted throughout the day… well most of it anyways.

I closed my eyes and turned my face towards the water and rinsed it from all the grime of sleeping. It felt like little rain drops hitting my face, it was a nice feeling. I scrubbed under my arms and my feet those were the places that usually smelled the worse.

After another moment of standing the rain… I mean shower I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around myself while walking towards my closet. Then I chose my usual ninja outfit and brushed my hair after drying it. Then I finished off my look with my signature blue hair ribbons.

When I looked at the clock I saw it was only 7:30. I still had half an hour, so I decided to make some breakfast which consisted of eggs and bread. When I finished it was 7:40. I guess now would be a good time to start walking towards the academy. So I put on my sandals and jumped out the window and onto the ground. I started a slow pace towards the academy taking my time and enjoying the lovely morning air.

* * *

"We will now start the final exam. When your name is called proceed towards the testing room, now the final test will be on… the clone jutsu"

I grinned this would be simple, the clone jutsu was simple stuff everybody in the class could do it! I think they could anyways… I've never actually been to class so… I don't really know what everyone else can do but a simple clone jutsu should be easy enough.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

Was the first name to be called, I looked over at the blonde boy and saw he had a look of determination on his face. I smiled and gave him a thumbs up too which he responded to with his own. Then Naruto stepped into the exam room, I really hoped he would pass. He would be so crushed if he didn't…

5 minutes later…

Naruto came out without a headband and looked utterly defeated. I felt bad for him, this was his fourth or third time failing. He was probably devastated…

"Hikari Aino!"

I snapped my head up as I heard my name being called, I stood up from where I sat and started walking towards the examination room. I passed by Sasuke and saw he was staring at me "Good luck" he whispered quietly. I smiled "Thanks" then I stepped into the room.

* * *

Of course I passed… not trying to sound cocky but when the third is your sensei it is almost 100% sure you'll pass. Anyways I tied my navy blue headband around my neck and walked out of the academy. Everyone in our class passed…

Except for Naruto… he looked so sad sitting on the swing by himself. But instead of walking towards him I turned around and walked home. I didn't want him to feel bad about not passing… if I came with my headband he would probably be really upset…

Hey… at least Sasuke passed… maybe I'll end up on his team. That thought made me blush…

I really hoped it was true.

* * *

As I was walking to the academy I saw Shikamaru was also taking his time and grumbling at the ground. I didn't really know him that well but we were kind of friends, so considering how we might be on a team I thought maybe I should step out of my shell a little bit and talk to him.

So I did.

"Hi Shikamaru-kun" I greeted quietly once I caught up to him. He turned around slightly and sighed "Man a girl… how troublesome. Hi Hikari-chan" I gave him a look, well then…

"So are you on your way to the academy?" he asked. I wrung my fingers together and nodded "Yeah, I'm a ninja and am I right to assume that you are too?" I asked. He nodded tiredly "Yeah, it was such a drag taking the exam" he murmured with a yawn. I laughed at his antics "If you're so tired all the time why would you want to be a ninja?" I asked him curiously. He shrugged and closed an eye "Because no one can tell me what to do then… well besides the hokage…" he groaned "What a draaag" he said as he well… dragged out the 'a'.

I laughed "Well maybe your team won't be so troublesome" I commented. He shrugged "As long as Yamanaka and Haruno aren't on my team than I should be fine. I really don't want to deal with them… or Sasuke it'll all be so troublesome"

"Oh Shikamaru-kun I never knew you were so funny" I said with another giggle. He blushed faintly and I chuckled but before he could be further embarrassed we arrived at the academy and walked into the classroom. Almost everyone was here… well Sasuke and Naruto were here.

Wait… Naruto?

"Huh? What are you doing here Naruto? This isn't for drop outs. You can't be here unless you graduate" Shikamaru told him with annoyed but surprised voice. I nodded my head in agreement, I thought Naruto failed… but where did he get that headband then…

"You see this? You see this?" he chanted pointing to the headband on his forehead. "Open your eyes Shikamaru! It's a regulation headband, we're going to be training together!" he stated proudly. I smiled "Good job Naruto" I congratulated quietly. He grinned and gave me two thumbs up "Thanks Hikari-chan!"

"Heh" Shikamaru said putting a hand on his hip. "Lemme put it to you this way, I look great in this headgear… like it was made for me! BELIEVE IT!" he said then stroked his headband affectionately. I giggled at him thus making Sasuke look over and I quickly looked away since I felt the heat rise up in my cheeks.

Suddenly there was a rustling coming from down the hall and the door shot open showing Ino and Sakura had arrived. "I'M FIRST!" they yelled in unison before starting to breathe heavily. I waved over at Ino and she smiled at me back "Hi Hikari-chan!" she sang. Then turned back to Sakura "I won again Sakura!" Ino declared as her chest and shoulders rose with every breath. Sakura was the same as she said "Give it up! I had to look back to see you, my toe was at least a tenth of an inch ahead!"

Ino and Sakura started bickering back and forth and I looked away. As much as I loved Ino she could be just as annoying as Sakura. Ugh I don't even want to talk about the pinkette… I'm just going to ignore it all for now.

Suddenly Sakura had run down towards the desk where Sasuke and Naruto were sitting and shoved the poor blonde out of the way. "Uh… Good morning Sasuke-kun" she said in a dazed voice. I rolled my eyes, stupid pinkette. Sasuke doesn't like you like that…

"Mind if I sit next to you?" she asked. I frowned… I kind of wanted to sit there… now of course Ino decided to show up as well "Back off forehead! I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun!" she declared grabbing at Sakura's arm. "I was here first!" Sakura hissed back. "Yeah well I walked into the classroom before you did! Everybody saw it so dream on!" Ino retaliated. Then some girl with bushy hair walked towards the fighting girls.

"Actually I got here first!"

"So did I!"

"I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun!"

"No I am!"

And of course a big debate of who would sit next to Sasuke broke out. I sighed and started to walk away but I felt a hand grab my arm and I looked up and was surprised to see it was Sasuke. Immediately I blushed and stammered a "Yes?" "Sit here" he hissed quietly. I nodded dumbly and sat down; the girls were way too distracted to notice our little interaction.

Suddenly Naruto was standing on the desk nose to nose with Sasuke. "Uh…" I said in confusion. The two just glared at each other "Hm…" Naruto murmured. Naruto growled towards Sasuke who just looked back with an annoyed expression. I guess this was enough to make the fan girls snap out of their fight because they were now watching with angry expressions.

"NARUTO! STOP GLARING AT SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura shrieked at the blonde. Naruto gave her a look and frowned back at Sasuke. It looked like he brain was thinking hard about something, like he was trying to figure out Sasuke…

Okay then…

The girls started to yell and I just sat there watching them glare. When suddenly a kid that was in front of Naruto and abruptly stood up and knocked Naruto into Sasuke.

Making them kiss.

Yes right in front of me Sasuke and Naruto were kissing! I had to admit it was pretty funny so I couldn't help the small giggle that passed threw my lips and yet no one noticed I was sitting next to Sasuke…

Anyways back to the current predicament!

The girls were in rage and Sasuke and Naruto were spiting on the ground and practically chocking themselves trying to get the feeling or maybe the taste out of their mouths. To be quite honest I found the whole thing hilarious but I tried to keep my giggles in so no one would notice me.

"GET HIM!" one of the girls ground out and Naruto started to run around the class as the girls chased him in an angry rage. I looked over at Sasuke who was glaring at the desk a dark energy seemed to be coming from him. "Cheer up Sasuke-kun, it could have been worse. You could've kissed Haruno or Ino-chan" I told him quietly. Sasuke gave me a look of horror before sighing and resuming his glaring. I shrugged and looked over to Naruto who was getting pounded by the girls.

Poor guy…

* * *

Much to my disappointment Ino had managed to drag me away from Sasuke and over to where she sat with Shikamaru even though it was just a seat higher than them... Anyways I sat in between the two of them and of course Naruto sat with Sakura and Sasuke. Poor bloke was covered in bruises, cuts and I think he got a puffy eye… and lip.

"As of today you are all ninja's. To get here you have faced difficult trials and hardships but that's nothing. What's coming next will be far more difficult for now you are only genin the first level ninja's. All the genin are grouped in 3 man squads. Except for one group which will consist of 4 because of the odd number in this class" Iruka gave me a look and I just smiled sheepishly.

"Now all squads will be led by a jounin, an elite ninja" hm… I mused. This could be an interesting experience, a wonder which jounin will be my sensei. I really hope it's some one great… a heck I don't care all the jounin I've met seem really nice so it doesn't really matter who I get.

"Hm… well some one has to be in Sasuke-kun's group I wonder who" Ino questioned out loud. I just shrugged "I don't know, it could be you or Sakura or maybe both remember there is one 4 man squad" I reminded her. Ino nodded "Ugh I do not want forehead on my team"

"Back at ya pig" Sakura muttered back.

"Now each squad will have a balance of strength and abilities. So that's how all this is set up" Iruka said waving around the paper which I assumed had each group written on. "Ready for me too announce the squads" he asked. Everyone nodded "Great! Here we go!"

"Squad 7 will consist of… Naruto Uzumaki! Sakura Haruno!" at this point Naruto yelled with glee and Sakura hung her head in disappointment. From beside me I heard Ino snicker at Sakura's frown. "Sasuke Uchiha" Now it was Naruto's turn to sulk and Sakura cheered while Ino well… I could feel the anger radiating off of her. "and finally Hikari Aino" when I heard my name I snapped my head up towards Iruka.

"WHOO! YEAH!" Naruto cheered out, I saw Sakura giving me a cold look and Ino was smiling with happiness "Now you can make sure Sakura won't get Sasuke-kun!" she whispered excitedly. I rolled my eyes and turned to Shikamaru who was giving me an amused look "This is going to be such a drag" I murmured quietly to him. He laughed "I agree"

"Next is squad 8. Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame"

Sakura turned around and gave a peace sign to Ino "How did you get in his group!?" she wondered angrily. "Don't worry I have my best friend on your team to make sure you stay away from Sasuke-kun" Ino gloated back. Sakura turned and glared at me while I turned a red colour and looked away.

"Geez I don't get it what do you see in a guy like that? He's not so special." Shikamaru wondered in a voice that carried a hint of jealously. I raised a brow at him but he just looked at Ino and I snickered guess the Nara boy liked the flower girl.

"You are so beyond clueless Shikamaru, don't you get it?" Ino huffed back in response. Shikamaru sighed "No I don't get it, cause I'm not a girl." He commented back. Ino sighed in frustration "You are so full of yourself. Jealously is a terrible thing I'd hate to be on your squad" Ino commented. I smirked and mouthed "Liar" to her. She blushed and hit my arm "Shut up Hikari-chan" she hissed I looked over at Shikamaru who was giving us an odd look and I just shrugged before looking back at Iruka.

"Squad 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara" Ino whined here but the look in her eye made me smile, she was happy. "Ha did you say something about not wanting to be on my squad?" Shikamaru gloated to her and I could tell he was happy as well. "and Choji Akamichi" all three of us looked over at the… slightly chubby boy.

"I'm doomed" Ino muttered as she put her head down on the desk. I patted her shoulder "Don't worry Ino-chan it'll be fine" she glared at me "Shut up Hikari-chan! I told you not to say you know!" she said a light blush coming in her face. I grinned "About what Ino-chan? I just said you'll be fine" I told her innocently. Ino blushed red and turned away from me "Stupid, smart quiet girl" she murmured and I laughed. Hey, I can be teasing when I want to be.

I looked over at Sasuke who was glaring at Iruka. I guess he wasn't happy at his squad either, this made my heart squeeze and a looked away with a frown.

Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and me… all on the same team.

Well… this is going to suck.

I told you I had bad luck.

* * *

**Hey readers! I hope you enjoyed your Christmas present! **

**Hope you all have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year's! **

**Shoutouts:**

**Len**

**Haruspringizumi**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews! **

**And of course Thank you too for requesting this story!**

**Review? Favourite? Follow? Maybe… please?**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Xoxo- Renee **


End file.
